15 Years Of Sentimental Feelings
by NostalgicLove
Summary: "There's still no reply..." Yuma murmured as he slipped his letter into the slot. His life conveyed in letters, written for his beloved unrequited love. Based on the song:A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years/Nenchaku Kei Danshi No 15-nen Nechinechi


**A/N:** So here marks the start of VY2/Yuma's letters. Whoever that person may be is all up to you. Before reading, please listen to the song "Nenchaku Kei Danshi No 15-nen Nechinechi" or "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years"(Preferably VY2's version).

* * *

**-June, First Year-**

Dearest beloved,

Ah, the weather's getting warmer. Another season transition is approaching this month. I love summer and all but there's just one _slightly_ irritating problem. This damned cheap apartment has no air conditioner or any source of cool air whatsoever. I might as well be drowned in a a tub of ice cream, because this summer's predicted to be the hottest one of the decade. No air conditioning means _sayonara sanity_. Well okay, I might be exaggerating. Just a little.

So just in case you're wondering why I've rented such a crappy place, I'll state the reasons. There's a huge window in my much-smaller-than-average living/bedroom room. It over looks the entire city. Remember how you've always wanted one like so in your "Future House Requirements List"? The view is truly exceptional, especially during the nighttime. You can see the city illuminations, and the star-filled sky.  
I sleep on the wide window ledge, and obviously not outside ledge. I don't have room for a bed, nor do I have the money to afford one. It's really quite depressing living in such a place. The window's pretty much the only thing attracting me to continue living here, aside from the super cheap renting price. However, I now question whether or not the window's actually worth living in this dump.

I wonder, does school really have to be so damn expensive? With barely enough money to buy food, let alone buy an air conditioner, I have to pay for school. It really sucks to be me, agreed?

My parents don't live with me anymore. A few visits here and there is about it. It's been that way for about 2 years. Their company expanded over seas and that's where they currently reside at. It's not like they abandoned me or anything though. They simply just still believe in "special child raising methods", same as before. Old habits die hard, don't they? This time, teaching independence is their focus. That explains why they've left me here to fend for myself. My mother says, "It's good for a young man to live alone. It's training for after divorce!*Insert shrilly laugh here*"

They didn't leave me here completely helpless though. Father adds 10,000 yen to my credit card every month. I believe that's roughly about 125 dollars. But it's only enough to for pay the rent, and a pack of gum.  
I earn all the rest.

I earn money by working at a cafe down the street from my apartment. I don't think you've heard of it before. The name's "Ichigo Cafe". Sounds like a perfectly normal place except for one thing. It's a maid cafe, and I work there. As a maid. This is exactly the kind of thing that makes my oh-so-_lovely_ current life, even more craptastic. It's not what you _might_ think though. It's just a normal cafe where "girls" dressed in maid costumes serve you food. Not a.. Personal service type of thing...  
Anyways, for your information I'm the only male working here. NOT because I like to cosplay as girls in lacy maid dresses, BUT because I would be living on the streets as a bum if I didn't have this job. I wear a long light pink wig, and a maid dress. Fortunately nothing more, and unfortunately nothing less.

I'm debating if I should mention to you about the perverted male customers or not. I probably shouldn't though. It's highly revolting and I'd be a happier boy by not going into details about the butt groping, cell phone number asking, and disgusting rape faced, perverted males... Ahem.  
Job displeasing. Money low. Times hard. Cross-dressing, not for me.

With Love,  
Yuma.

P.S. I really hope you'll reply.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully you found at least some interest in this. Please review, each review means five dollars for Yuma. Mhm, till next time~

NostalgicLove


End file.
